


[fic & podfic] Morning Light

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unexplained Magic, double the Light double the fun, set during the Handcuffed Together Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Weird things were bound to happen when one dealt with magic notebooks and gods. Still, L was more than a little surprised when he woke up with Light. And Light.Vaguely inspired by the two different actors playing Light in the 2020 Tokyo run of the musical.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[fic & podfic] Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).



> I feel like at this point I shouldn't even mention whose fault this is. Hint: she sleeps in the room above mine and dragged me all the way to Japan to see this musical. You know your sins, Hikary.
> 
> The idea for this came from the fact that the 2020 Tokyo run of the musical had two different actors playing Light. They were both excellent, but it was amusing to see how their interpretations differed ever so slightly (we nicknamed one of them Meme Light because he looked like he was taking the piss out of everyone). And early promo pics had one L with two Lights. Check instagram for: [L](https://www.instagram.com/p/B05Y82nAmjm/), [Light](https://www.instagram.com/p/B05Y-7HgSBk/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link), also [Light](https://www.instagram.com/p/B05Y65ygMeK/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link).  
> They're never handcuffed together in the musical, but I'm not going to let that stop me.
> 
> Recorded for Week 2 of VoiceTeam 2020: Podfic But Make It About Musicals.

**Length:** 6:07

 **Song:** They're Only Human from the Death Note NY Demo [[listen on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrZolM3uCds)]

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/5/items/morning-light/Morning%20Light.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/43ps5bw54fsk8xy/Morning_Light.mp3/file)  
  


  


* * *

  


Weird things were bound to happen when one dealt with magic notebooks and gods. Still, L was more than a little surprised when he woke up with Light. And Light. 

Until that point, the Death Note had only cut down the number of people on earth, never increased it. 

"Light-kun?" he asked, poking the one teenage potential-serial-killer that was not currently handcuffed to him. It was only right to be respectful, since they hadn't properly met each other yet. 

From his other side, his own Light made a sleepy sound, then the chain rattled a bit as he moved. Then it rattled again and pulled on L's wrist as Light gave a yelp and fell off the bed. 

"What IS THAT?"

" _That_ is you," replied the other Light, sounding incredibly put-upon, "You should be happier to see me."

He was... pouting, that was the only word for it. L very deliberately did not find it endearing. In no way, shape or form.

"How?" the handcuffed Light asked, peering up from the floor. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and not only from sleep. Not endearing either, L tried to scold himself. They might occasionally fuck, but this was not a good reason to start dropping his defences around Light just because he looked very young and cute first thing in the morning. Near looked very young and cute too, but L knew how dangerous he could be. 

Right, the new Light. He should really focus. 

"Are you really Light Yagami?"

Looking more closely, there were some differences. New Light had darker hair, and his face had a slightly more oval shape. And his expression was more unabashedly childish than his Light ever was - not openly at least, not when he knew himself to be watched. But L knew him to be Light with the unshakable certainty of dreams. Surreptitiously, he pinched his own arm to check he was awake. He was 98.99% sure he was awake. 

"Of course I am! You of all people should recognise me, Ryuzaki!" he narrows his eyes, looking truly murderous - but not in a serial-killer way.

"I do, I just don't understand why there are two of you now. Light," and he turned around to his own (not in that sense! Well, not entirely...) Light, "Have you ever known the Death Note to cause anything like this?"

His Light sighed. "And how would I know, exactly?"

"Maybe Kira knows."

His Light didn't even roll his eyes anymore, he just dragged himself up without dignifying that with an answer and stretched. His sleep shirt rode up, exposing a sliver of skin, and L caught New Light following the movement and licking his lips without noticing. Figures, Light really was a narcissist. 

And then L's mind immediately went There. He didn't exactly want it to, but how many times do you wake up in bed with two versions of the most attractive person you've ever met? Exactly. It's only understandable. 


End file.
